The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and, more specifically, to a fin reveal for a last stage in a fin field effect transistor (finfet) process flow.
A replacement gate process, which is also known as a gate last process, avoids the problems of work function material stability seen in a gate first process. A dummy gate is formed and used to self-align the source and drain implants and anneals. Near the end of the process flow, the dummy gate materials are stripped out and replaced with high-k and metal gate materials.